


Hollow Hunger

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a flicker of gold in Shinji's eyes that spells trouble.





	Hollow Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gen (ryujinjakka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/gifts).

Kensei is aware that he is not the most patient of people. Hiding in the living world chafes, especially when they remain at the mercy of Urahara. He's short-tempered and aggressive and his only consolation is that, to a certain degree, the rest of the Visored are as well. (When he had grudgingly brought it up to Urahara, the man had hummed and hawed before suggesting that their hollows might also be influencing their emotions in unexpected ways. It makes sense. Hollows are instincts and rage and hunger. But Kensei couldn't say he was happy about the revelation, either.)

Shinji is by far the most patient of them all, capable of curbing his aggression into needling taunts and plotting Aizen's downfall. But there are times when even Shinji falls prey to his new instincts.

Thankfully, it is also very, very easy for everyone to tell when Shinji is hanging onto his last thread of patience: the edges of his eyes bleed to a bright gold.

"Good luck," Hiyori says, thumping Kensei hard on the shoulder before she disappears. It's for the best. Hiyori is terrible at pulling Shinji back from his worst impulses.

"Hey," Kensei says, pitching his voice low.

Shinji turns to him, his tight smile even more of a warning.

"Come here," Kensei says, patting the seat beside him on the couch. It's enough of an order that it gets Shinji to bristle like a cat, his eyes narrowing.

Instead of the seat beside him, Shinji drops himself into Kensei's lap and uses his arms to cage him against the back of the couch. It would be threatening if it hadn't been exactly what Kensei was aiming for.

Their hollows are angry all the time, rattling their invisible chains at every hour of every day. But it's not hard to redirect that anger into hunger and lust.

Kensei rolls his hips up and Shinji rides the motion even as his hands fist at Kensei's shoulders.

"Is this what we're doing?" Shinji demands, something sharp and brittle in his voice.

"You tell me," Kensei says as evenly as he can. "Would you rather I go get Hachi and someone can beat you into submission?"

Shinji scowls. It is an option, though not an easy one. Fighting each other runs the risk of losing control. They generally try to avoid it when they're this close to the edge. It's not worth the fallout.

"Fine," Shinji bites out, and lowers his head to nip sharply at Kensei's lower lip.

Kensei gets a hand up before Shinji can pull away, holding him in place as he kisses him fiercely. There's no gentle preamble here. Kensei licks into Shinji's mouth and devours him, heat curling low in his gut. Shinji responds with equal strength, teeth and tongue and inescapable hunger, the gold in his eyes growing brighter as his hands tense and relax on Kensei's shoulders.

Shinji grinds down into Kensei's lap with a slow roll of his hips that seems to frustrate him more than anything. Kensei knocks Shinji's arms free of his shoulders and follows him down to the floor with a thump.

"How do you want it?" Kensei growls, propping himself up on his arms.

"Fuck me," Shinji demands with a low two-toned echo that gives voice to his desperation.

Kensei curses as they struggle with their clothing, removing just enough of it to reach their goal. He sticks two fingers in his mouth and sucks.

Shinji curls his lip in distaste. "I don't care."

"You will in the morning," Kensei disagrees, put forgoes trying to get them wetter, pressing them as is into the clutch of Shinji's body.

Shinji arches with a low moan, reaching up to dig a hand into Kensei's hair and _pull_. "I said fuck me."

There are faint pinpricks at the back of his skull that remind Kensei of claws, and with an irritated growl Kensei removes his fingers to replace them with his cock.

Shinji jerks and presses back with a guttural sound that raises the hairs on Kensei's neck. It's not going to stop him though. Kensei hooks his hands under Shinji's knees and yanks, pulling him closer while fucking into him as deep as he can.

"Again," Shinji demands, and Kensei does as he is bid, fucking into him with deep strokes that make Shinji pant and squirm against him. Shinji's cock slaps against his stomach with each thrust, smearing come into the edge of his shirt that Kensei just _knows_ he'll be replacing later.

"You close?" Kensei grunts, wondering if he even has the coordination right now to lend him a hand.

Shinji hisses through his teeth, but moves his free hand from the ground to fist his cock. It only takes a few strokes before Shinji comes with a shout that echoes in Kensei's bones, a splash of come hitting Kensei in the chin as he tries to hold on.

The exquisite clench of Shinji's body pulls him over the edge with a faint groan, the muscles in his arms shaking as he keeps himself from collapsing onto Shinji. The hand in his hair slowly relaxes, sliding down the back of his neck and tugging, gently.

Kensei opens his eyes, and relief sweeps through him when he sees the gold that had ringed Shinji's eyes is gone.

"C'mere," Shinji says, a wry smile curling his lips as he tugs Kensei closer for a kiss.

It's soft. Gentle, even. A kiss touched with warmth and gratitude that has Kensei closing his eyes again and leaning into it with a grateful hum. His arms slowly fold and drop his weight on Shinji, but the man only folds his arms around Kensei's neck and holds on.

"Thanks," Shinji says after a long moment.

"Any time," Kensei answers drowsily, and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
